


Fears turned out real

by NeuroButterfly



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canonical Character Death, Don't Judge Me, Gore, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroButterfly/pseuds/NeuroButterfly
Summary: Jill and Forest were lovers before the Spencer Mansion incident, therefore her pain before his dead body cracks her.





	Fears turned out real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first publication here and well, first I'd like to apologise for my bad writing. I haven't written fiction seriously for many years and even my English is a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy the story. It's kind of a first test to Ao3 as well. Let's see how I cope with it!
> 
> ps: don't ask me why I ship Jill and Forest because I don't know the answer either
> 
> xoxo

It was a summer morning, but Jill Valentine felt cold. Not even being in the arms of the man who was embracing her in bed as she lay her head on his chest could warm her up. She had a horrible feeling about what could happen in the next days. Those cannibalistic murders in the Arklay Mountains...something was far more wrong than it could even sound like. She sighed deeply.

  
“You’re thinking about it too, aren’t ya?” Forest Speyer asked.

  
“Yeah. I’m thinking about how we’ll soon get involved.”

  
“No doubt of it.”

  
There were a few minutes of silence. They didn’t look at each other.

  
What worried Jill was that it all bothered Forest in a way it made him lose his usual jocularity. Now he was always sarcastic and nervous, which was a frightful sign. Anyway, it matched Chris’s current bad temper, and somehow it was nothing more than their way to demonstrate the same concern that all S.T.A.R.S. members were feeling.

  
Even sex hadn’t been the same lately. Yet passion was still there, there seemed to be a lot of despair in both of them as if every time was the last. Forest, who was always savage in bed – something Jill did appreciate, thank you very much – now lacked liveliness. And she knew she was just the same. They were both needy of each other, as if something terrible was about to happen.

  
“Forest...” Jill moaned.

  
“I’m here”.

  
She didn’t say anything. He turned to her and they gazed into one another’s eyes. He knew what she wanted. It was his wish too.

  
The long haired man pulled his girl closer softly and they kissed, mouths parted. Then he rolled over her and kissed her more deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. They needed to love each other as if it were the last time.

 

* * *

  
As expected, two days later the Bravo Team was getting ready to head to the Arklay Mountains. Jill feared that. She still had that feeling that from all missions they had gone through, all mafia drug dealers, all school shooters, all fronts they had been, this one was different. Captain Wesker didn’t seem much worried when he designated the Bravos for the mission. For Jill, it was cowardice. He didn’t want to go himself. So he made it left up to Enrico.

  
“If we need backup, Aiken’s in touch with Vickers.” The Bravo Captain instructed as he finished packing his equipment around his torso. That meant that the Alpha Team would stay on call in case anything wrong happened. It was everyone’s hopes that this never happened.

  
Rebecca was trembling. Jill felt sorry for the newcomer’s first mission being something like that. She hoped her bad feelings about it kept sealed in her mind without coming to real life, however, she felt the need to embrace each and every of her teammates tightly as each got ready to leave. In spite of the heat of summer, she was shaking just like Rebecca.

  
As the team’s omni man, Forest was always the last to go to the heliport after checking all the team’s stuff. This evening, however, he took a few more minutes for another reason.

  
“We’ll get these psychopaths and the sun will shine again, sweet pea” the tall man whispered to Jill as they hugged one last time inside of the S.T.A.R.S. office, far from everyone’s eyes. His fingers pulled the woman’s chin closer and he gave her a long kiss on the lips. They broke it slowly. “Take care, Speyer” she gasped, her voice trembling. He winked at her and pecked her one last time. It was time to go.

  
“He will be just fine” Chris said a few minutes later, as the Alpha Team watched the Bravos flying away in the helicopter towards Arklay. “His eyes never miss a thing”.

  
“I hope you’re right, Chris...I hope you’re right”.

 

* * *

  
The call for backup never came. Contact with the Bravo team had suddenly been lost and all after some hours, Wesker finally seemed concerned. Thus the Alpha Team was going to the Arklay Mountains – now not only to continue to investigate the bizarre murders in which people seemed to have been eaten, but also to look for their disappeared friends.

  
But nothing – _nothing_ – in the world could have prepared them for the things they saw. Jill’s bad feelings about this mission seemed to have turned out right, after all.

  
Jill walked through the stone floor of the balcony. Again, she felt cold. Her steps were slow and her legs hurt. She knew it was too dangerous to stay outside, but something told her that she needed to go further, as if something important would be found ahead. Every corner that she turned, she did it fast, so any threat could soon be taken down. At one point, there was a small stairway. She was just touching her foot on its first step when she saw him.

  
The young woman’s first impulse was to run to check if he were alive. But her soldier side spoke louder and she controlled herself. She went on slowly. Her jaw trembled. As she approached Forest, she noticed his skin was pale, nearly grey. There were deep wounds all over his body and even his ribs were exposed. As if not believing in what she saw, she crouched in front of where he was sitting and leaned over.

  
She suppressed a scream. She almost fell when she backed off quickly.

  
She didn’t want to believe it. She wondered if he had already died when it all happened. She hoped he had. She didn’t want to imagine how much pain he had felt. She couldn’t bear the idea of his soul being stolen from him by whatever had tried to rip his eyes off and eaten all they could from his face. There was no Forest anymore. That couldn’t be him. How would she ever take that from her mind? How would he be able to remember him smiling and happy beside her after this?

  
The Alpha Team female breathed hard. Tears dropped from her eyes uncontrollably. She needed to get out of there. She moved without seeing where she was going, and that was when she realised she had taken the wrong way; she was going to a dead end in the balcony.

  
Before she could turn around voluntarily, however, she heard a noise that made her do it automatically.

  
Something had fallen. And now she heard steps. And a growl.

  
It couldn’t be.

  
Jill pointed her gun to the direction of the sound. But her aim was disastrous. Her hands shook madly and she knew she wouldn’t be able to prepare herself.

  
And then he came. He wasn’t limping like the other zombies. He was almost _running_.

  
_No...not like this..._

  
It was feeling him grab her shoulders that brought her back to her senses. She needed to accept it. Forest was gone and the body attacking her was a ghoul, an impostor trying to weaken her and eat her flesh. It was too late to run, though. He was still strong. Differently from the other zombies, he hadn’t been decomposing for days. All his strength was there and she couldn’t fight it. She wouldn’t give up, however. She had to put an end to this. That body deserved to rest and so did her heart.

  
She pushed his head away as much as she could while he made dreadful sounds trying to reach her skin. His hands were beginning to hurt her and she didn’t know for how long she could take it.

  
“Jill!” she heard a scream. She didn’t look for the voice’s owner.

  
“Shoot him please!” she shouted with all guts she still had.

  
Instead of a shot, however, what she saw was a dagger hit and penetrate the side of For...the zombie’s head. No blood was spilt and the body fell. Jill let herself fall with it. Only one person had such accuracy with a knife.

  
“Are you okay, Jill?” Chris came close to her, pulling her away from the body. His voice was a weak as hers. He held her close. “Let’s just get out of here, please” she cried. He helped her stand up and they walked to a place where the body wasn’t visible. “That was not him, Chris” she finally said. “Our Forest was gone a long time ago”. He didn’t answer, but the pain on his face let it clear that he agreed. “Let’s go, Jill. This won’t be in vain”.

 

* * *

  
Dawn was beautiful in the horizon. Jill removed her cap and let her long hair fall on her shoulders. She took a last look at the mansion. In a second, all she could see was the fire. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye, Forest._

  
She went back to her seat next to Chris, while Rebecca and Barry were safe and sound on the other seat. She laid her head on her partner’s shoulder and they joined their hands. She almost immediately fell asleep. It was the first time in many weeks that this nightmare was going to haunt her.

  
_No matter how she blocked the doors, he always opened them. He followed her everywhere she went. She was never free from the sound of the slung grenades on his vest trembling and threatening to explode. She couldn’t put him to rest, but she couldn’t run away either. Exhaustion always owned her as she fell and he kissed her do death._

Nevertheless, no matter how much it brought her pain back, she wouldn’t give in to it. She’d destroy Umbrella. For everyone who’d lost their lives because of them. For her friends. For Forest.


End file.
